


Making a List

by Lord_Morzahn



Series: Fictober 2020 [14]
Category: The Golden Rose (Interactive Fiction)
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-06
Updated: 2021-01-06
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:15:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28492257
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lord_Morzahn/pseuds/Lord_Morzahn
Summary: MC and Alessa enjoy a quiet moment together. (Fictober 2020, Prompt 25)
Relationships: Alessa/Main Character (The Golden Rose)
Series: Fictober 2020 [14]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2081712
Kudos: 2





	Making a List

"Sometimes you can even see..." You whisper quietly as you look out over the city, resting comfortably on the hillside.

A hidden park, with a large old tree tucked away from prying eyes. The cool ocean breeze makes you shiver, and Alessa slides over into your side, keeping you warm. Or trying to. She's always cool to the touch, but it makes the air around you seem warmer.

You gratefully curl against her. Her head turns into you but you keep looking out across the horizon. Her nose barely brushes against your neck, ticklish. "See what?" She asks.

A slow smirk grows on your face as you finally look at her, forced to draw your head back a bit to meet her eyes. She fidgets under your slow gaze, a faint blush lending colour to her freckled cheeks.

"See your blush from a mile away." You grin, and her face goes so red you think you might tease her about being sunburned. Alessa doesn't sputter, but you like to think that if she did, you'd have reduced her to an inarticulate mess a hundred times over.

"You...are ridiculous." She finally manages, eyes snapping to the horizon and arms crossing stiffly against her chest as she sits up straighter. You laugh.

"Aw, come on! It's very cute." You tease, running your fingers along the soft skin of her forearm. You lean in to whisper huskily in her ear.  
"Part of the long list of things I like about you."

That gets her attention, quirking an eyebrow and giving you a sidelong glance. Her arms stay crossed, but you know she's intrigued. "How long is this list, exactly?"

"Well, I haven't recorded it, but," you shrug, leaning into her, "it starts with 'everything' and carries on with the specifics from there."

She humphs, finally relenting and unwinding into your embrace. "I'd...enjoy hearing it sometime." Her eyes twinkle dangerously, mischievous. "If you plan on making up for your foolishness."

"I'll start whenever you like." You smirk, voice deep and low. "Wherever you like...but I hope you have the endurance for several hours of...making up."

Her gaze is locked on yours again as you lean in, close enough to smell the honey on her breath. You hold her gaze with your own smoulder for a few beats before drawing back with a cheeky grin.

"I've got a lot of foolishness to cover, after all."

Her laugh is the most beautiful sound, and you quickly add it to the list now forming in your mind. Alessa wants to know what you see in her? You'd better prepare to deliver.


End file.
